


Proposal

by Fira21



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fira21/pseuds/Fira21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He breathed deeply and got down on one knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

He breathed deeply and got down on one knee.

“Kid what are you playing at?” Bones voice was shaky as he tried to keep his normal gruff tone.

“Well- It’s-” Jim sighed. “Look, I’m not any good with words. Sappy romantic words that is. I mean, I’m great at talking but when it counts-” He looked up at Bones with bright blue eyes and shaking hands. He was nervous. “I freeze. And I had a speech planned but it’s all gone bonks in my head and I- I just know y’know? I know that you’re who I want. Who I want to be with. No ifs, ands or buts. It’s just you. It’s always been just you. And I want to keep you. Forever. Well until we die y’know. Can’t really stay together if we’re dead. Unless they bury us together.” Jim paused and shook his head. “And I am totally maudlin and creepy apparently. Anyways! Before I cram my foot my mouth anymore will you just- Will you- I mean-” A rough cough from Jim as he ran his free hand through his hair. “Marry me I mean and answer soon cause my knee is gonna give out soon.”

Bones snorted. “Get up kid.”

Jim swallowed and got up. He was still shaking, for a different reason now. He shut the box and coughed. “Right. Stupid idea. Sorry.” His face was burning and he couldn’t look at Bones. “I um- Look, I have Alpha shift and have to be up early. I should probably go.” He could feel the box in his fist, the sharp corners biting into his palm as he clenched his hand.

He heard a small huff, laughter, before he felt Bones hand on his arm turning him around. His shoulder bumped into Bones’ chest and lips pressed against his temple. “That wasn’t a ‘no’ kid.” He glanced at Bones in his peripheral and saw him smiling. His head turned slowly and he finally looked at him. Bones shook his head. “Idiot.” He said and kissed him.

He pulled back a few moments later. “Just to make sure-”

Bones growled. “Yes that was a ‘yes’. Now shut it kid.” He said and kissed him again.

It would’ve been easier had they not both been grinning like loons.


End file.
